


Cabin Butties

by mookKookaitlyn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Beach Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall Horan, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cabins, Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Cheating Harry, Day At The Beach, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Healthy Relationships, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Harry Styles, Jealous Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings Friendship, Mild S&M, Minor Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Multi, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Smut, Sneaking Around, Some Humor, Summer Camp, Summer Love, Switch Harry, Teen Romance, Teenage One Direction, Top Louis Tomlinson, graphic smut, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mookKookaitlyn/pseuds/mookKookaitlyn
Summary: ꜱᴜᴍᴍᴇʀ ᴄᴀᴍᴘ ᴀᴜ (ʟᴀʀʀʏ)••After a bad break-up, Harry’s mom signs him up for a Summer Camp, in which him finding love, and new friends.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles





	1. Chapter 1

ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢꜱ.

hellooooo!! ok, so, i’m moving this story to Ao3 from Wattpad, due whats going on in that platform. the smut parts come in the story REALLY quick and the everything is really fast.. So, you have been warned! everything is really rushed.. you don't believe me, just wait. the smut is super detailed. This book has long chapters, about 3000 to 4000 words. that's pretty normal to me though. I look over the chapters and every chapter has smut... I kinda got this idea from Bunk'd by Disney Channel, hehe.

i'm sorry in advance.

warnings:

-heavy smut

-boyxboy

-Larry, Zarry, Narry, and Elounor content!

-language


	2. Camp Good Years

"Wait, what?!" I said arguing with my mother, as I'm laying on my bed.

"You heard me. I'm sending you to a summer camp," my mother said, standing in front of my bedroom door.

"Why I am going to some fucking summer camp anyways," I said crossing my arms, still on my bed.

"First, watch your language, and second, because you need to get out more and you need to make new friends."

Pfff, I have friends.. 

"I have friends, Mum. I talk to Zayn."

"Zayn doesn't talk to you, love, and you need know that," mother said walking over to my bed.

I use to date Zayn for about a year. It was the best time of my life. My eyes started to tear up. She was right. I didn't have any friends.

"Why did we even move here, anyways. This place suck."

"I know, I know. But I got a job promotion here and I couldn't turn it down," she sat on my bed.

I started to cry. "Aww, come here, love. I know you miss your friends but you'll make new ones at camp," she hugged me. I wiped my tears and brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly.

Mother got up from my bed. "Start packing up, ok. I'll be back in an hour," she closed the door behind her.

I sat in my bed, taking in a few breaths in.

I walked over to my closet and took out jeans, hoodies, a couple of shorts, t-shirts, sweatpants, and shoes all into my suitcase. And in my backpack I packed money, a box of condoms (because you never know who you're going to meet), shampoo bottles, body wash, hair products, and my Swiss army knife. I finished packing and took my things downstairs. I saw my mum on the phone, talking to someone, she sounded kinda mad, but I ignored it.

"Hey, mum. I need a little help," I yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Ok, hold on a second," she said hanging up the phone.

"Do you have everything, love?" Mum said placing the suitcases downstairs.

"Uhh, I think so?"

"Ok, so, there is going to be an Uber outside soon, ok," she said kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, I know Mum. I'll call or write whenever I get the chance," I hugged her.

"Make friends, ok, and don't be afraid to show people who you really are.. ok," she said being my chin up.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good. Oh, your Uber is here. Here, lemme walk you out," she said carrying a suitcase.

We both walked out of the house with suitcases in both of our hands, I opened the trunk of the Uber and placed my suitcases inside. We finished getting everything inside the trunk. Mum started to cry.

"Hey, mum, don't cry. I'm only going to be gone for 3 and half months," I said trying to comfort her.

"I know, I know. We always spend summer together, it's going to be different this year."

I mean, you were the one who enrolled into the summer camp in the first place.

I opened the car door and placed my backpack on the sit next to me and sat down. "I love you, mum." I rolled down the window.

"Have fun, ok. Oh, and bring back a girlfriend or a boyfriend," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah- Wait, how did you know I was gay?" My eyes widened.

"Oh, honey. A mother always knows,” she smiled at me.

"Anyway, mum, I have to go now."

"Bye hon," she waved.

The Uber driver started to drive away, I pulled out my phone and plugged in my earphones to put music on. I closed my eyes to take a nap. 30 minutes later, I woke up to big trees, I rolled the window down and breathed in the smell of pine trees, dirt, redwood trees, and rain. 

About 20 minutes later, I arrived at the gates of the camp, I saw buses, cars, parents hugging their kids goodbye, and camp counselors wearing bright tie dyed shirts and holding clipboards. I slugged my backpack over me and opened the door, my head was down and I saw dirty white high top converse. I put my head up at the person and saw a camp counselor wearing blue jeans and a tie dyed shirt, wearing a name tag saying, 'Hi, My Name is Niall Horan'. He had blonde hair, but his blonde hair was dying in color, like, it needed to be fixed. He also has blue eyes, and to be honest, he is kinda hot.

"Hi there, lad! My name is Niall," he said with a smile on his face and with his hand out.

I shook his hand. "Yeah, I.. Uhh, I read the name tag," I smiled.

"Here, lemme help you with your bags," he said walking over to the trunk.

I handed him a suitcase, I looked into his eyes. I blushed at the thought of my kissing him. He winked at me like he was reading my mind.

"Can I have your name, please?" Niall said being his clipboard up to his chest.

"Uhh, yeah, my name is Harry Styles."

He flipped through a couple of pages and checked something off.

"Your age, please?"

"17."

"Cool, I'm the same age as you," he smiled.

"Really? I thought you were at least 19," I joked.

He blushed, "I-I get that a lot. A-Anyways, I'm in the same cabin as you."

"Oh, cool, really?

"Yeah, let me show you around," he said rolling a suitcase though the dusty road. "Oh, I forgot. Welcome to Camp Good Years."

"Thanks."

We walked through the grass, and on the left and right sides of the grass were cabins, with colorful lights and signs outside. Niall told me that there were 16 cabins, the order goes to small animals (like, fish, bugs, and little birds) to bigger animals, which I'm guessing goes from younger kids to teenagers. There were little kids running around, chasing each other. There's playground, a basketball court, a tennis court, a volleyball court, and a swimming pool. I didn't see anyone my age, only kids that probably were 5-10 years old.

Niall led me to another path of grass, but this time there were four cabins, two on each side. Niall stopped in front of a cabin, the sign said 'BROWN BEARS'. The cabin had fairy lights, different types of pride flags on the wall (which, I was guessing that he is very supportive to the LGBTQ+ community), and selves full of old vinyls and books. At the side of the cabin was a small patio with a couple of lawn chairs. There are six beds, five of them were already occupied with backpacks and suitcases. Niall stopped in front of one bed and placed my stuff on the floor.

"And this is where you'll be sleeping."

"Where are you going to sleep?" I said taking off my backpack.

"Right here," Niall pointed at a bed.

"I like the pride flags!"

"Thanks!"

I sat on my bed, "How long have you been here?"

"Since I was 9, so eight years."

"Oh, cool. My mum sent me here because she said that I need to make new friends."

"Oh, well, look you have me. I can be your friend," Niall said walking over to my bunk.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, of course!" Niall placed his hand on my knee.

"I-I like your eyes," I spoke.

"T-Thanks," he blushed.

A strand of hair fell in front of eyes, Niall moved it behind my ear. Niall moved his hand higher, I got chill all throughout my body. He put his palm on my cheek, caressing it, he moved his face closer.

"Have you ever been kissed my a guy before?" he whispered.

"No," I lied.

"Good," he said moving closer. In slow-motion, I can see myself making a mistake with this kiss. In just a few seconds, our lips touch. He slid his tongue into my mouth, he tasted like mint. What I am doing? I thought to myself. We pull apart. It was short kiss.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey, Niall. I need help with-" the voice stopped mid sentence.

I turned to the door, my eyes widened.

What is he doing here? I clinch my fists.

"Z-Zayn? What are you doing here?" I stood up from my bunk. Zayn was wearing a tie dyed shirt, like Niall.

"Same as you, I guess."

"W-Wait, you guys know each other?" Niall interrupted.

"Uhh, yeah, we used to-" 

"Zayn don't say it-"

"-We used to date."

Niall looked really confused. "B-But Zayn told me that he wasn't gay."

"You lied about being gay!" I spoke out, almost yelling.

Zayn was backing away slowly. "Weeeell, it was nice to meet again, Harry, but I have to meet my campers." He left the cabin, slamming the door.

"How long has he been here?"

"A-About a year.."

"Wow," I rolled my eyes.

"A-Anyways, do you want me to show you around some more?" he said chasing the subject.

"Sure."

-

After Niall showed me the entire camp, which was beautiful and big. The last couple of spots he showed was the mess hall and a spot where couples like to, you know, get it on. The mess hall was full of people and really hot people. I was looking around the mess hall when I caught my eye on this hot boy, he looked to be about my age. He was standing on a wall, nodding his head as two girls were flirting with him. Niall sat down at a table and I followed him, he was sitting with a few other people.

"Guys, this is Harry. He's new to camp," Niall said.

"Hi, Harry. I'm Liam."

"I'm Luke," he said holding his hand out, I shook it.

"Hi, I'm Ashton, and this here is Calum." Calum waved with a smile on his face.

"Ok, so, Harry, all these amazing people are in the same cabin as you, besides Calum, he's in the Bobcat cabin," Niall said looking me.

"Well, I'm happy to share a cabin with all of you," I smiled.

"You're kinda cute," Luke spoke.

I blushed, "T-Thanks."

"Aww, look you made him blush," Liam said laughing a bit.

I caught my eye on that boy again, he grinned at me a winked. I quickly turned back around, I smiled a bit. The boys followed my eyes to the boy.

"Harry, I wouldn't talk to him if I were you," Luke said looking at the boy.

"You guys know him?"

"Pff, know him? I used to be close to him, I went to school with him. He was a good kid but you know, things change, you hang out with the wrong crowd of people, and you cut all of best friends from your life," Ashton said leaning over across from me.

"W-What his name?" I asked.

"Louis Tomlinson. He's in the same cabin as us," Liam said.

I turned back to where Louis was standing and saw that he was talking to girl with brown hair, she looked to be flirting with him.

"Who's that girl he's talking to?

The boys turned casually, "Oh, that is Eleanor. Louis' girlfriend. She gets jealous really fast," Niall said.

"How fast does she get jealous?" I asked Niall.

"Really fast," Calum said.

"She's kind of scary," Ashton said.

"Pfff, she doesn't scare me," I said rolling my eyes.

"Harry, look. She's walking away. Oh, crap, he's coming over to table," Liam said.

shitshitshitshit.

Louis walked over to the table, "You guys know I can hear you from where I was standing, right?"

He sat down in front of me, "You're new here, right?" I nodded.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson," he said with his hand out.

I shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Harry," I blushed.

"I saw you looking at me earlier."

"I-I'm sorry," I said looking to me feet.

"'t's ok, I'm use to people looking at me," he licked his lips.

"Well, it was meeting you again, Louis, but we should really be getting back to the cabin," Niall said grabbing my hand. 

"I'll walk with you guys, I'm in the same cabin as you guys, anyways," Louis said standing up from the table.

"Umm, sure. If it's ok with Niall," I said looking at Louis.

"Ughh, whatever," Niall agreed and rolled his eyes.

The three of us walked to our cabin, Niall walked in silence, it was only me and Louis talking to each other. Niall walked in front of us, he kept looking back to us.

Does Niall hate Louis? 

We walked though the quad, a lot of girls checked out Louis and I, it felt really uncomfortable. One of the girls pulled Louis aside, Niall continued to walk to the cabin.

"Hey, Louis! Remember me?" the girl asked as she held his hand.

"Umm, no. I'm sorry. Who are you again?" Louis said removing her hand from his.

"Umm, hello. I'm Briana," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't remember," Louis said walking away.

"Do you actually remember her?" I said.

"Yeah, haha."

"How many girls have you dated?" I asked.

"Well, I've dated most of the girls in this camp, and a few other from a my school."

"How about... boys?"

"Umm, n-no, I have never dated a guy before?" 

"I-I have, and it didn't really go well."

"Oh, man, it was that bad." I nodded.

We came across a bench, the area we were in was very quiet, kind of eerie, if you ask me. We talked about semi-personal things, but Louis did all the talking though. Louis wasn't like how my 'friends' told me, he was kind, funny, and overall just plain hot.

Some how I felt safe with Louis. I don't know why the guys were saying bad things about him. He was a pretty nice guy, but I'll never have chance with him, he's straight.

-

Niall was standing in front of the cabin door with his arms crossed.

"Heeeey, Niall," Louis said awkwardly. "How've you been?"

"Good. Where were you guys?" Niall asked.

"Pff, why do you care, Niall?" I said with my hand on my hip.

"Because I'm your cabin leader," he said with a sassy tone. 

"Watch you sass, Niall," a voice said from inside the cabin.

Luke slapped Niall arse. "Niall, your gay is showing!"

"Hey! Watch the merchandise, and I'm not gay!" Niall squealed.

"Hmm, sure you aren't!" Luke chuckled.

"Can we go inside, Niall?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, sure, I don't care," Niall rolled his eyes.

Louis walked inside the cabin, I walked right behind him but I felt my arm being pulled. Niall was pulling me away from the cabin.

"Hey! What the fuck, Niall!" I yelled.

"What were you guys doing?"

"It's none of your- Hey!" I was cut off by Niall checking my neck for what I think was hickeys.

"What the fuck, Niall!" I covered my neck with my shirt.

"S-Sorry, I had to make sure he didn't leave anything on you!"

"What are you? My mum?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm just looking out for my friend!"

"I don't want you on my arse this whole time I'm here at camp, ok!"

"Can't make any promises mate! But can you at least tell me what you guys were talking about?"

"Mmhm, fine."

I told Niall what we talked about, but I didn't really get into detail about the topics. We sat down on the grass, while I was talking, I somehow switched to the topic over to Zayn.

"-and then I told Louis about Zayn, and how I used to date him," I said being my knees and being them up to my chest.

"Was Zayn good to you?"

"Yeah, he was. Long story short, he cheated on me at a Halloween party last year. Zayn was high and super drunk, and he was flirting with girls, and he took up one of the girls to a room and well, I think you know what happened."

"So, you caught him cheating?"

"No, not really. I didn't see it for myself. a friend of mine told me what happened, and Zayn didn't lie about what he did."

"Man, that must've been a hard break for ya."

"I've been miserable after the break up, I lost many of my friends because of it and Zayn told everyone that I was that one that cheated, not him," I said crying.

"Aww, come here, mate. Don't cry," Niall said hugging me. 

"Hey, look at me," Niall said, as he removes me from his hold. "I won't let anyone, I mean anyone, treat you like that, ok? I barely know you, but I feel like I know a lot about you. You will find someone."

Niall stood up from the grass and helped me up. Niall gave me another hug. We walked back to the cabin and got our bunks ready for a daily cabin check. After that was done, Niall, Luke, Liam, Ashton, Louis, and I all walked to the mess hall for dinner, Niall walked with me.

There was a long line that led outside the mess hall, Zayn was in charge of keeping the line straight, which, he didn't do a good job. Niall tried telling him what to do but Zayn kept ignoring him. After 20 minutes of waiting, it was finally my cabins turn. For some reason, Louis wasn't with us, I got kinda concerned, but Niall told me not to worry because I probably wasn't alone.

We all grabbed our trays and sat at a table with about 2 or 3 different cabins. Unfortunately, I had to sit with Zayn, and it was really awkward, he tried talking to me about what I think about the camp. Zayn changed his shirt to a simple black shirt. Typical.

"So, uhh, Haz. What do you think about the camp?" Zayn said taking a bit of his pizza.

D-Did he just call me Haz? 

"I-It's going good. How about you?" I asked, stuttering.

"Uhh, yeah, you know. I'm a camp counselor now, and I share a cabin with like, 12 year old boys," Zayn said.

I asked an awkward question. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I do. Her name is Gigi," he smiled.

My eyes widened. Wow, Zayn is a dating a girl.

"Wow. Im happy for, you finally moved on, huh?"

"Mmh, you can say that, maybe when I saw you all of the feelings kinda.. came rushing back?" Zayn said with an embarrassing tone.

"Yeah, me too, I guess," I blushed.

Zayn moved closer to me and whispered in my ear. I could feel his breath, his breath smelled like cigarettes. That's one thing that hasn't changed. I could smell his cologne.

"I missed you, you know that. I miss all talks we have together," Zayn said whispering in my ear. I got chills down my spine.

God, his voice is so hot...

He put his hand on my thigh and rubbed it slightly, I can feel my heart beating faster. I grew a little in my pants, Zayn looked at my pants and grinned slightly.

"You know, I can help you with that," Zayn said in my ear.

He rubbed my shoulder, he looked around the mess hall to see if anyone was watching us. Zayn got up from the table, casually. I followed Zayn out the door, Zayn was jogging and turned the corner of the mess hall building. I walked casually around the building, I felt a really hard tug on my arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I named the camp after Zayn's song, Good Years.. leave me alone.
> 
> -


	3. Cover Up

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT! EVERYTHING IS GOING TO GO REALLY FAST! if this chapter gets taken down, please dm me. thank you! <3 -k

-

I felt two hands on my chest, I was being pushed onto a wall, and now those hands are on my hips.

"Ahh! What the fuck!" I yelled.

"S-Sorry, Haz," Zayn said holding my hips.

I removed his hands from it's place. "Bloody hell, Zayn. You scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry, love." He put his hands back on my hips, and became kissing my neck. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No. Don't stop, god I've missed this," I said moaning slightly. I felt Zayn's warm hands on my stomach, he took off my shirt. Zayn ran his fingers down my chest, he began leaving soft kisses on my chest.

I grew a whole lot more, Zayn touch it lightly, he looked at me and winked. He put his lips on mine, he tasted like cigarettes, which I didn't mind. Zayn put his hand in my pants. Breaking the kiss, he bit my neck, and leaving many purple marks on my neck and collarbone region.

He stopped kissing me and bent down and began unbuttoning my jeans, he put my jeans down to my knees. And without warning, Zayn quickly put my underwear down.

"God, you're big!" Zayn said.

I moaned, "P-Please."

I felt Zayn's hands on my dick, he began moving his hand up and down. I closed my eyes, all of the memories of us together were all coming back. I felt his hot breath on dick, my eyes still closed, I can feel his tongue wrapping around the tip.

"Z-Zayn, I'm g-gonna come," I moaned.

"Not yet."

"S-Shit!" I opened my eyes to see Zayn's head bobbing up and down.

A minute later, Zayn just didn't stop, I clenched on to his dark hair.

"Z-Zayn, I'm about to c-come! F-Fuck!"

"Do it, it's ok."

Zayn removed my dick from his mouth, he opened his mouth, waiting for me to come. I came all on Zayn's face and the inside of his mouth, a little bit of it went on his black shirt.

"You taste so good, Haz," he kissing me.

I pulled my boxers and my jeans and put on my shirt. Zayn tried his best to remove all of the come off his face and his shirt. His black shirt now had cum stains on it, whoops.

We walked around the quad to see if anyone was there, the coast was clear. I walked Zayn to his cabin and he opened the door to find his campers jumping on the beds. Before Zayn could enter the cabin, he said his good nights to me and kissed me on the lips.

I took me about 5 minutes to walk back to my cabin. When I arrived at my cabin, I opened the door to find only Niall sitting on my bunk looking disappointed.

"Hey, Niall. What are you doing on my bed?" I said, closing the door behind me.

"What were you doing with Zayn?"

"Nothing!" I lied.

"I know you guys were behind the mess hall giving each other blowjobs!" Niall said, almost yelling.

Why is he acting like this? And why does he care so much.

"What- How did? How did you know?" I can feel my face turn red.

"Who do you think showed him that spot?" Niall pointed at himself. "This guy!"

"I-I'm so sorry, Niall, deeply, I am." I sat next to my bed, putting my head on the mattress. Niall saw the marks Zayn left on me.

"God, man. He really enjoyed you!" He said touching the marks on my neck and collarbone. "Let's go and get that covered up," he said getting up from the bed.

"How are we going to cover it? We don't have any makeup?" I said, still on the floor.

"No, but I do know who does!" Niall grabbed my hand and lifted me up from the ground, with no effort. Man, Niall is pretty strong. Niall walked out and closed the door behind him. 

Niall grabbed my hand and started running. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a girls cabin."

"A girls cabin? Can we get in trouble for that?"

"Yes, that's why we are running!"

We arrived at a different section of the camp, but this time there are 4 cabins, all on one side. Niall knocked on one of the doors, a hot girl opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Niall. Is everything, ok?" the girl asked.

"Yes, thank you. Erm.. We have an emergency," Niall said looking around.

"Ok?"

"Show her, Harry?"

The girl seemed to know me, she was kind of shocked when she heard my name. I showed the girl the marks on my neck. She laughed and called one of her friends over, she was also really pretty, but she looked familiar

"What's up, Gigi?"

Wait?! Gigi? As in Zayn's current girlfriend? So, the girl who answered the door, is Gigi? So, Zayn cheated on her, with me?! What the fuck?!

"Niall needs our help, he brought a little friend," Gigi said.

"H-Hey! I'm not little!" I said with a pouting face.

"Aww! He's cute! Does he have a girlfriend?" the girl asked.

"Aaaaactually, he does NOT. He is really single, he's only hooking up with a certain someone right now, but I'm sure it's going to end!" Niall said giving me the stank eye.

"But, Niall, I'm g-" I was cut off by Niall stomping on my foot.

"Wait, Eleanor? Aren't you dating Louis?" Gigi said laughing.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Yeah, so?" she rolled her eyes.

"Uhh.. Can you help me?" I asked.

"Come inside, guys," Eleanor said.

"We can go inside?" I asked.

"Umm, no, but it's an emergency," Gigi said.

Niall and I quickly walked inside the girls cabin. Gigi closed the door behind us, she grabbed her makeup bag from under her bunk and took out a couple of things. Eleanor told me to sit on her bed.

Eleanor grabbed a pink sponge and a bottle of foundation, she applied it on me and started blending it in. "So, what's your name curly?"

"My name is Harry. Ouch, y-you're hurting me a little."

"Oops, sorry, It's just that these marks are really purple."

Gigi walked over to the bed and started the touching the marks that weren't covered with makeup. "Damn, who gave you those? You must've had a good time with that girl or yours."

"Oh, yeah, Harry did a good time!" Niall said.

"That girl must really like you, Harry," a random girl said from the other said of the room.

"Sure... Girl.," I said. "Uhh, Niall, I have a question. Why was it only you in the cabin?"

"The boys went out swimming or something. Maybe playing football."

"Ah, ok!"

"So, uh, Gigi, right? Zayn told me that you guys are dating, how's that going?"

"Oh, you know my boyfriend!" She said, fixing her hair in front of a mirror.

"Yeah, you can say that," I mumbled.

"Mmh, no wonder," she said under her breath.

"Umm, what do you mean, Gigi?"

"Ooh, nothing. It's not like when Zayn and I started dating, and we were doing... You know that, he moaned your name," she said looking at me.

Fuck.

"I- Umm, I'm sorry..?" I said trying not to sound sarcastic. 

"No, no, don't be Harry. It happens to everyone, it even happened to me before. But I didn't know Zayn was bi.."

"W-Wait, so you didn't know Zayn was gay?"

"Hmp, no!"

"Aaaand done," Eleanor said. She help up a mirror and gave it to me. "There, now it looks like nothing happened to you!" She smiled.

"Wow! You can do makeup better me!" I laughed.

"Y-You really think so?" She blushed and put a piece of hair behind a her ear. 

"Yeah, I really think so!" I smiled.

"Hey, uhh, Harry," Niall interrupted. "We should get going, I think the rest of the boys are at the cabin already."

I nodded and stood up from Eleanor's bunk. "Thanks, Eleanor!"

"No problem, curly!"

Niall opened the door and run out, before I walked out I said my last 'Byes' to the girls in the cabin. I walked outside and closed the door behind me, I turned around and saw Louis sitting down the grass, shirtless. I bit my lip and checked him out.

"I see that you were in my girlfriends cabin. What were you doing in there?" he said, licking his lips.

"Your girlfriend was helping me, umm, cover some hickeys. She's really pretty."

"And who gave you those?" he smirked.

"N-No one. But why aren't you wearing a shirt? It's kinda chilly out here," I said crossing my arms.

"I just finished playing football, and I also saw Zayn, uhh, doing things to you," he raised his eyebrow.

I walked over to Louis and sat down in front of him. "H-How did you know?" My face turned red.

"Was on the roof of the mess hall, tryna see if there was a town nearby. You guys seemed to really enjoyed each other," he smirked again.

"G-God, you were watching me. That's kind of creepy, don't you think?"

"Y-Yes, that is kind of creepy, but if it makes you happy, I only watched you guys for like, 2 minutes."

"Wow! Thanks, Louis. That makes so much better," I said in a sarcastic tone. Louis laughed a bit.

Louis stood up and put his shirt on, Louis was wearing sweats, I saw a bulge in his pants. He also had a bit of a six pack going, he also had a few tattoos on his arms and chest.

"Oh, fuck!" I said out loud without knowing I even said it. I quickly covered my mouth. He finished putting on his shirt and looked down at his sweats and laughed.

"Follow me, I'ma show you something cool," he said with his arm out. I took his hand, he pulled me up and started to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that's chapter 2, what do you think will happened to Louis and Harry? 
> 
> This chapter a bit short, but next chapter is probably going to be longer, and so, so, so much smut, like it's not funny.


	4. A Nice View and Shower

HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! OK, THIS CHAPTER WAS TWO SMUT PARTS AND TBH ITS PRETTY, UMM, SMUTTY! SO BE CAREFUL! and if this chapter gets taken down, dm me on my instagram, thank you!!

-k<3

-

He took me to one of the docks, he sat down at the edge. The sunset was beautiful, the sun was reflecting on the lake in front of us, blinding me.

I turned over to Louis and looking into his eyes, "This view is amazing!" He looked at me and smiled.

"I-I didn't mean you. I'm not saying y-you're the view. I mean, you are beautiful, I mean, gahh!!" My face turned completely red. Louis touched my knee and giggled a bit.

"Hey! I have an idea!" said Louis, changing the subject.

"What's up?"

"Have you.. ever been skinny dipping?" He asked shyly.

"N-No, the closest I've swam naked, was when I lost my swimming shorts in the water," I laughed.

"Well then, it's about to be your first time," he said standing up. Louis took off his shirt. I stared at his chest, blushing a little.

"C'mon mate, take your clothes off, Harry. Don't be chicken!" He said taking off his shoes. I took off my shirt, and my shoes. I looked up to see that Louis was only his boxers, I gulped.

Louis took off his boxers, leaving him nude. He jumped in the water.

"Get in, Harry, the water is fin-" Louis spoke but started drowning. I quickly took off my boxers and jumped in.

"L-Louis! Oh, my god, are you ok?" I said holding his waist so he won't drown.

"Yup! I'm ok!" He said moving his hair out of his face. 

"Bloody hell, Lou! You scared me! I thought you were actually drowning!" I pushed him away from me.

"I did that because I know that you won't jump in!" He laughed.

"H-Hey!" I splashed at him.

"D-Did you just splash water on me?" Louis sneered.

"Yeah," I laughed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Don't test me, Styles," Louis said as he throws water at me.

"Ooh, it's on Tomlinson!" 

We had a water fight, and it lasted a for a while. I swam underneath Louis and tried my best to to throw him up in the air, but instead, Louis picked me up from the water and dropped me on the water, from under the water, I can hear Louis' laugh. I swam up to his feet and grabbed his ankles and tripped him.

I went up to the surface to catch my breath, I saw Eleanor walking, she looked mad. Louis came up and saw her. We hid under the dock, so that she won't see us. I heard her leave, and I started laughing.

"What's so funny, Styles?"he said looking me, his blue eyes were very vibrant. I looked into his eyes, they were so beautiful.

"Mmh, nothing."

"Tell me, Harry!"

"OK, fine. I thought about what she'll do if she caught us here," I said fixing my hair.

He looked into my eyes, and laughed. "I could see why you started to laughed," he smiled slightly.

I moved closed to him, and looked deeply into his eyes and licked my lips. He placed his warm hand on my cheek, moving himself closer and closer to my face. Neither of us blinking with any move, just taking in what's happening. 

He was a few inches from my face, I could feel his breath against my face, his hand still pressed to my cheek, which was now warming up from his body heat.

"Louis-" I said, but got interrupted by his face smashing against mine. Our lips moving in sync with each other, his tongue pushing against my bottom lip, begging for entry. I open mouth a bit, so that I can catch my breath without breaking the kiss, I felt his tongue enter my mouth. He tasted a bit like cigarettes, which kind of reminds me of Zayn. Wait, Louis smokes?

I lifted Louis by his butt, he wrapped his legs around my back, I could feel his naked body on mine. I placed Louis down on land, I was on top of him. I start to kiss his neck, he tilts his head back, allowing more room. I've seen to have hit one of his many sweet spots.

"Harry," he moaned quietly. "W-What if someone sees us, we can't do this right now."

"We don't have to get back to the cabins until 10, we have enough time," I said, sounding seductive with each word, making both of our breaths uneven.

I removed Louis' legs from my back and removed my hair from my eyes. I saw that Louis' dick grew after me kissing his neck. His throbbing dick started to twitch, I placed soft pecks, starting from the tip and all the way down, making him throw his head back on the sand.

As I finally start to go down, I started slow, bobbing my head up and down, slow became faster. It helped that I didn't have gag reflex.

I felt two hands on my hair, pulling hard, a muffled moan came out of me. "G-God, Harry, you're at this t-than my girlfriend," Louis said, chocking on a moan.

"H-Harry, I think I'm gonna cum," he said, pulling my hair harder.

"Want me to stop?" I asked.

"N-No, keep going."

I continued to suck Louis in till he came. I felt the tug on my hair get harder and harder.

"Harryyyy, I-I'm going to-," he moaned, he came in my mouth. I felt it drip down my chin to my chest.

Louis released the grip from my hair. I removed his dick from my mouth and planted my hands on each side of his chest, and kissed him one last time before we dry up and go to our cabin. With the sun getting low, we quickly climbed back onto the dock and put our clothes on.

We walked back to the cabin, our dry clothes were wet underneath, and our hair dripping. I carefully opened the door and saw the boys choking each other out with pillows. All the boys stopped and stared at us, my faced turned red.

Liam laughed, "Why are you guys wet?"

Louis and I looked at each other for a while.

"Why do you guys keep looking at each other like you guys had sex or something," Ashton said, hitting Liam with a pillow.

Our lips were kind of swollen, especially mine.

"No, fucking way!" Luke shouted. "You guys did fuck!"

"W-What makes you think that?" I said, looking at the ceiling.

"We only went skinny dipping," Louis spoke.

"Hm, then why are your lips swollen?" Niall said, hugging his pillow.

I changed the subject. "C-Can I take a shower or something?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead. But you're changing the subject, we will get back to this conversation later!" Ashton pointed at me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my shampoo bottles and a couple of clothes from my suitcase and opened the door to the bathroom and locked it, hoping that Louis won't come inside. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. I thought about what about with Louis under the dock, but I eventually ignored it.

I took off my clothes and entered the shower door, and closed the curtains, the water felt nice on my skin. I heard the door open. I swear I locked it.

"Hey, uhh, sorry to bother you, but all the boys left the cabin because they heard that there was a bear in the mess hall eating all the food. So, I think we have enough time to.. you know," Louis said, closing the door. I heard a click from the door. Great, he locked it.

That's the reason I locked the door for.

"W-What about your girlfriend?" I asked, peeking my head out from the curtains.

"Pfff, I don't care anymore. I saw her with another guy just right now."

"O-Oh, man, I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be. D-Do you mind if I join you, Harry?"

"S-Sure.. I guess," I said. The shower was a decent size, it could fit about 2 or 3 people inside.

Louis took of his clothes and opened the curtains. I turned around, so that only my butt was showing when Louis gets inside the shower.

I felt two big hands on my butt, Louis sneezed them, hard, making me moan a bit, Louis turned me around. My face was close to his, his arms were on the side of my hips, his hands still on my butt. I looked down at my feet, his dick was hard, Louis looked down and smirked. Louis slowly leaned in, getting closer to my lips with every second. I couldn't take it anymore and met him halfway, crashing my lips up against his. Our lips moved together slowly and very gently. His plump lips were hot and smooth and just felt amazing against mine. He kissed every each of my mouth, making the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. His tongue explored my mouth.

"H-Harry, mmh," Louis moaned. We pulled apart, trying to catch our breaths. I saw Louis' eyes move up and down my wet body. "Harry, you're so perfect," he said whispering in my ear, his voice was raspy, making me have chills down my shine.

He slowly ran his hands down my chest and stomach all the way down to my hard dick, still kissing me. I didn't want this kiss to stop. He pushed me against the cold wet wall of. the shower and lifting me up my legs. I wrapped my legs around his back, feeling the hot water on my feet.

He pushed his crotch down onto mine and then started to rub up and down, making us both moan in pleasure. I tilted my head back onto the wall. I needed this. I needed him so badly at this moment.

I finally brought up the courage to pull away from our kiss and say, "L-Lou?"

"Mmm?" he replied kissing my neck.

I gulped nervously, "Lou, let's do it? Please?"

He pulled away from my neck and looked at me with wide eyes. "A-Are you sure? I've never done it with a guy before."

"Yes, I'm sure. I really want to. I like you, Louis, like, a lot," I replied. With my words, I watched his eyes turn darker with lust.

"I-I like you, too, Harry," he said and began another passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of that, Louis mumbled against my lips, "You sure you want me to do this? I'll be honest with you, it's going to hurt."

"Yeah, I know. My first time, I couldn't walk for two days," I laughed, giving him a nervous look. I haven't had sex with anyone since Zayn and I broke up.

"Okay, Harry, we can go slow at first. I don't wanna hurt you, and if it hurts, we can always stop and-"

I grabbed his cheek. "Lou, I'll be fine. Stop worrying," I said interrupting him.

I didn't give him time to answer, I pulled him close and connected my lips to his. Soon he pulled away from my lips and started kissing down my jawline, he then moved to my neck and it wasn't long before he found the spot. I gasped and moaned, I then squeezed his biceps as he began sucking and grazing his teeth over the spot, causing it to turn into a big purple mark.

Louis brought me down, causing my dick to slap against my wet stomach. Louis looked at my dick and licked his lips, he blew hot breaths on it, making me whimper. I needed to feel contact.

"Please, Louis."

He ran one of his hands down my thigh all the way to my dick and grabbed it. He slowly started pumping me, making me swear, "S-Shit, Louis, ahh!" While he continued to pump me, he brought his mouth back to mine.

Louis brought me to the shower floor. He pushed his hips down onto mine, the feeling of our dicks brushed against each others sent me into pure bliss. I slid my hands down his back and gently squeezed his bum, making him moan. He pushed his hips down and rubbed our crotches together over and over. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Lou, I need you inside me."

"Okay," he whispered.

I felt my nerves kick in. "Spread your legs, Harry." I did what he asked. He positioned himself in between my legs, I felt one of his fingers nudging my hole. I clenched my muscles around his finger when he pushed it all the way to this knuckle. I winced at the feeling, I forgot how this felt, it's been more than 6 months. 

I remind myself to take deep breaths and to relax. He put a second finger in and started to move his finger at a slow pace.

"L-Lou, c-can you go faster?"

Louis nodded his head and started going faster, I forgot how good this feeling was. I was panting heavily and I felt like I was reaching my high. Louis pulled out his finger. 

"Tell me if it hurts, ok?"

I nodded, he positioned his tip against my hole. He brought his hips forward a bit to push his tip inside of me. I winced, it hurt a bit, his length was big. He stopped moving for while, letting me adjust to the feeling. I could myself loosen up and I guess Louis felt it too, he looked at me as if he was asking if he could go in further. I nodded and pretty quickly his whole dick was inside of me.

"Ahh, f-fuck," I moaned.

"D-Does it hurt, Harry? Because if it does, I could-"

I interrupter him again, "it's ok, Louis. It doesn't hurt. K-Keep going."

He began moving his hips into me slowly, I threw my head back on the floor and panted heavily through my mouth as I ran my hands through Louis' wet hair.

"F-Faster, Lou. P-Please." He began rocking his hips even more so he could thrust fast and deeper. He finally thrusted very deep, I screamed out his name in pleasure when he his something deep inside of me.

"O-Oh. Do. T-That. Again," I said firmly, needing to feel that again. He thrusted hard and deep into me and sure enough he hit the same place. He started pounding me pretty hard, hitting that spot deep within me each time.

"Mmh, Louis, d-don't stop, please," I moaned into his ear. Louis made a deep groaning sound in the back of his throat.

"H-Harryyy, shit. I'm s-so close, I don't think I can last much longer," Louis said. I moaned loudly at his words.

"I-I'm close, too. Harder, Lou. Go harder." With that, Louis pounded me harder than ever before, still hitting that spot inside of me with each thrust.

"Aahh, fuck!" I moaned loudly.

I moaned again, but this time, I yelled, "Ahhhhh! Louisss!! Shit! Fuck me!"

This was the best feeling I haven't felt in a long time. I felt my walls clenching. "LOUIS! I'm gon-," but before I could even finished my sentence, I reached my orgasm and came all over both of our stomachs.

With that, Louis moaned my name, "Ahh, Harryyyy." I felt his dick twitch inside of me, followed bu his hot liquids filling me up.

"H-Holy shit," he moaned as we finished our highs. He slowed his thrust and eventually pulled put and collapsed on top of me, trying his best not to crush me with his weight.

"Thank you , Louis. That was really amazing," I said breathing heavily.

-

We cleaned ourselves off, Louis continued to leave marks all over my body. I finished cleaning myself and got out. I grabbed my towel and dried myself off, I could feel Louis looking at me, I turned my head around and saw Louis checking out my behind. I quickly changed into some clean clothes and let Louis in the shower to finish. My butt became pretty sore when I started to walk.

(a/n; "what were you guys doing yesterday?' Louis; "trying to walk".. iykyk ; ) )

I walked out of the bathroom and saw all the guys run back to their bunks. I stood at the door way, with a blank face.

"Umm..? D-Did you guys hear anything?" I said drying my hair with a towel.

"Only the moans.. Ouch!" Luke said, but got punched by Niall. "I-I mean... We heard everything... OWW!" Niall punched Luke harder.

"How long were you guys listening?" I asked, sitting down on my bunk.

"We were listening the whole time," Ashton said.

Liam laughed, "Harry, you moan like a girl. It sounded like you were getting nailed pretty hard."

"I mean, yeah..." I said quietly.

All the boys bursted into laughter. "HAHAHA! Was that your first time?" Luke asked.

"N-No... I've done it with Zayn multiple times, but it's just been awhile.."

"Huh, no wonder it sounded like there was a virgin in there!" Niall said.

"Look who's talking," Luke said laughing and threw a pillow at Niall's face.

"I-I've had sex before," Niall said, throwing the pillow back at Luke.

"Yeah, with your pillow!" Ashton said, laughing harder than ever.

Louis came out of the shower with only a towel on his lower stomach, showing his whole chest. I blushed really hard.

I saw Niall's eyes check out Louis, I threw a pillow at him.

"Ow! S-Sorry. It's just that... Louis, you've changed, like bodily wise!"

"And is that a bad thing, Nialler?" Louis said with a deep and sexy voice.

Louis walked over to his bunk and picked out a few clothes from his suitcase, he put on his shirt. Louis' back was full of red scathes. He walked back to the bathroom.

I walked over to the bookshelf and pick out a book to read. I pulled out a random book and sat back down on my bunk. I couldn't find a comfortable position to sit in.

Louis came out of the restroom with a t-shirt, grey sweats, and with a toothbrush in his mouth. He looked at me and winked. 

God, why is he so hot... 

"So, Harry. Do you play any sports?" Liam asked me.

"Uhh, yeah I do. I play football, and volleyball," I responded.

"Ah, cool. You play volleyball?" Ashton said.

"Y-Yeah, I've been playing since the middle school."

"Are you any good?" Niall asked.

"I guess so, I'm on the varsity team at my high school."

"I bet I can beat you in a game of volleyball, Harry!" 

"Y-You play?!"

"Yeah. I've been playing for like, 2 years."

"Fine! If you think you're so good, then you and me will rally tomorrow!" I said yelling and standing on top of my bunk.

"DEAL!" Niall yelled back.

"Stop yelling!" Louis said coming out of the bathroom.

"S-Sorry, Lou," I said getting down from my bunk.

"Can we like, go to sleep or somethings?" Luke said. "I heard that we are having pancakes in the morning and I don't wanna be the last one in line!"

"Hell yeah, pancakes!" Ashton cheered.

I stood up from my bunk and put the book back in it's place, and walked over to my bunk. Niall turned off the lights in the room.

"Night, guys!" Niall said.

"Night!" The boys said in unison. The cabin got quite pretty fast, but I did hear a couple of laughs, which I'm guessing it's probably from Liam or Ashton.

I closed my eyes, and thought about all the things I did today. Man, so much happened in one day. I found out that Zayn has been going here for about a year, Niall kissed me, I met Louis, did things with Zayn and Louis. Got hickeys covered by some girls, which, two of them were dating Zayn and Louis. God, there was too much going on today. Tomorrow will be better!

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all, that was chapter 3. What did you guys think? Chapter 4 will have no smut, just so you guys can cool down with this chapter! 
> 
> I really bad at updating and i have another book to update, so the updates are going to be a bit slow, but I'll my best to get them in! Thank you -k


	5. Fun and Games

-

I felt a sharp pain in my butt, great. But, hey, it was worth it! I woke up only wearing my underwear, I did it again, I took it off in the middle of the night. I forget that I take off my short in my sleep. I slowly walked out of my bed, I was the first one up.

I opened the bathroom door to pee. When I heard the doorknob rattling, someone opened the door, it was Niall.

"O-Oh, I'm- I'm sorry. I should've knocked," Niall said looking at his feet.

"No, no, no. It's my fault, I should've locked the door."

Niall locked at my underwear, he smirked a bit. "Hmm, cute underwear," Niall looked at my underwear, he smirked a bit. 

"E-Excuse?!" My eyes widened, I shocked.

Niall laughed, he walked over to the toilet and did his business. "So, you and Louis?" He changed the subject.

"Changing the subject, I see." 

"What about him?" I said washing my hands.

"N-Nothing."

"What? Are you jealous or something?" I said in a bitchy tone.

"N-No, I don't get jealous."

I thought about what to say to Niall, just to make him jealous. "Ok. so, Louis and I had really good sex last night!" I said bitting my lip, emphasizing the 'really' in that sentence.

Niall turned around really fast, his face was red. "I BET I CAN DO BETTER!" He said yelling.

"Ha! You are jealous!"

"No! I'm being serious. I bet I can do better!" He said getting closer to me.

"Hmm hm, sure," I rolled my eyes.

Niall grabbed my waist, tightly. Hecpulled me closer, and within seconds, Niall pulled me into a kiss. It was a very sloppy one, Niall began dragging his hand down my chest and down to my underwear, he put his hand on my cock and began moving his hand up and down, making me moan in pleasure.

Still kissing, I pinned Niall onto the wall next me. I started to kiss his neck, and began slowly grinding on him.

"Fuck.." Niall said whispering.

"You're a dirty little boy, irish." I said in his ear.

I took off Niall's black tank top and put it on the floor. His sweats were getting tight, I kissed Niall's chest, his sweats have gotten tighter than before. I pulled down his sweats down to his knees, and very quickly, Niall pulled them when he heard someone at the door. 

"What are you two queer doing in there?" The voice sounded very familiar, the voice sounded like Liam.

"S-Sorry, I-I'll get out," I said shakily.

"Aww man, I was really getting into it," Niall said placing his hands on my hips.

I opened the door to see Liam's face, he looked very disappointed. 

"He's a virgin, you know. J-Just be... Be careful with him, ok?" He said whispering, I nodded. Liam mouthed 'Thank you'. 

-

We finished getting dressed and fixed ours beds, and headed out to the mess hall for breakfast. When we arrived at the mess hall, Perrie and Eleanor kept eyeing me, like I did something to them. I mean, I did have sex with Louis, and Zayn, so I can see why they hated me.

I grabbed myself a tray and placed a plate of pancakes and a couple pieces of fruit on the tray. I sat down the same table where I sat at yesterday, I then realized that Zayn wasn't at the table today. Louis sat down in front of me, he looked happy, which was weird.

"What's up with you?" I said eating a piece of my pancake.

"I found a small beach on the other side of camp!" He said smiling.

"Ok?" 

"Do you even know what that means, Harry?" 

I shook my head in response.

"It means that we can sneak out of this camp and hang out at the beach!" 

"Cool. How do you know about this beach?"

"Uhh.. I may or may not have snuck out last night," he said nervously.

"You snuck out?" 

"It's not like I got caught or something." 

"How's the beach like?"

"It's beautiful! It's really clean, too! Oooh! I have an idea, I'll be right back!" Louis stood up from the table in excitement. He looks really cute when he's excited.

About 5 minutes later, Louis came back to the table with Niall, Zayn, Ashton, Luke, Eleanor, and one new person that I've never since before.

"Umm.. Harry, this is Ed," Louis pointed to a red-headed guy. I waved at Ed and gave him a smile, and he waved back.

"So, are we like, I don't know, going to sneak out?" I said leaning over to Louis.

"Yes, but at night. There is too much light right now," Louis replied.

The 8 of us, which included me and Louis, all talked about how we are going to sneak out. I wasn't really comfortable about sneaking out of the camp. My face was showing no emotion.

"What's up with Harry there?" Ashton said.

"Wait, has little Harry here never snuck before?" Luke asks.

"Umm-" I started to talk but Zayn cuts in.

"He's never snuck out before. Like one time, I asked Harry to leave his house and guess what? He never left his damn house!" He said with a disgusted tone. I rolled my eyes — I thought we were over this.

"Wait... You asked Harry? When was this?" Eleanor said.

"It was last year," I said quietly.

"You guys dated?" Ed said confusedly.

"Y-Yeah," I spoke quietly.

This is getting really awkward...

-

We finished talking about sneaking out, I wasn't too fond about drinking, my first time drinking was not fun and I don't wanna go through me being drunk, but I went along with the plan. People started to leave one by one, leaving only Louis and I at the table. Louis' eyes were a lot bluer than normal. Louis smirked at me.

"What?" I said to Louis.

"Mmm, nothing. It's just that your eyes are really pretty," Louis said with hand on his cheek.

"You're pretty," I say. Louis smiles. "Oh, my god, did- did I just say that," I said in confusion.

"Yes. Yes, you did," he smiles more.

"I think Eleanor knows about us," I say.

"How do you know?" 

"Well, when I entered the mess hall, Perrie and Eleanor kept looking me like they wanted eat me."

"I mean, I can try and talk to them or something?"

"You will?" I asked.

"Of course I will!" Louis said smiling, his smile is so cute.

"Well, anyway, I'ma go and walk around the camp. Wanna join me?" I asked, standing for the table.

"Sure!"

-

We walked around the camp for while, then we stopped at the volleyball court. I saw Niall playing volleyball with a few people. I stood and watched them, he was really skilled. His servers were scary. Whenever it was his turn to serve, the people on the Opposite side would stiff up, he'll always aim for the person on the far right side, easy points. 

"Geez, he's good," Louis said next me.

"I know, right. And I thought my serves were scary."

"Oh? You play?"

"Yeah! Since the middle school."

"You any good?"

"Pff, I'm probably better than you!" I laughed.

"Play after this match then," he smirked.

"Alright then!"

\- 

After Niall's short game, a few people walked off the court. I walked over the other said of the court. 

"Well, well, well. It's good to see Harry, get to ready to lose," Niall said. 

"I'll like to see you try," I cracked my knuckles.

It was Niall's team to serve, he hit the ball on the floor, he backed up a bit and threw the ball up with two hands, jumped and hit the ball. 

As I see the ball in the air, I quickly run over to were ball may go, I put my hands in front of me and hit the ball with my forearms, the ball went to another player on my side. 

"You're pretty good, Harry. But I also did go easy on ya." 

The game kept going for awhile, I was getting tired, really tired. It has been awhile since I've played volleyball, I stopped playing after Zayn and I broke up. Was I really this outta shape? Shit, I need to get in shape again. 

"Getting tired there, H?" Niall said, as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Y-Yeah, this rally has been going for long," I said, breathing heavily. 

"We're only at 22 to 23, we're near the end, but if you get another-" I cut Niall off.

"Ugh, I know, I know. We could go for round 3." 

-

Niall won 25-26, it was a tight match but I eventually gave out. Niall and I agreed to play again, but we've been playing for long, that it was dinner time, and I'm pretty sure that everyone has agreed to go out a night

As I walked with Louis to the mess hall, he told me that everyone is going to sneak out. And will leave after dinner is over. Although, I was kinda excited to see the beach that had Louis mentioned. 

"Hey Louis!" A voice said from behind us. It was Eleanor, she was with Gigi. 

"What's up, El?" Louis said, with a kind voice. 

"So, are we going to sneak out tonight?" She said, playing with her hair. 

"What a skank," I said in thought, rolling my eyes. 

"I guess so, everyone has agreed to come."

"Coool! I'll see you tonight, Louis. Bye bye!" She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little short, it gives me filler vibes. lmao


	6. Blacked Out

I woke up to my head pounding, half of my senses gone. What happened last night? Oh, g-god, did I drink or something? Where I am? I looked around me to I was enclosed in something, almost like a tent. But I was still half asleep, so I couldn't really tell. I got startled by a strange noise. 

I rubbed my eyes. "Is.. Is that a bird?" I sat up, I looked down at my legs to see a sleeping bag over them. "W-What the?" 

I started to look around more, but the more I look around, the more I got confused. There where three other people laying on the floor, with sleeping bags and random blankets on top of them. One person looked familiar, Niall, he was sleeping on his stomach, and hugging someones pillow.

But one of the sleeping bags where empty. I carefully removed myself from the sleeping bag and quietly walk over where the door was, trying not step on anyone. I grabbed the zipper and zipped open the door, I cringed the sound the zipper made.

As I opened the door, a bright light came through the cracks of the zipper, blinding me. I peeked my head out and what I say ahead of me was water. An ocean. The sounds of the waves crashing together, cleared my mind. I stepped out and put my hand over my eyes. Just a couple of feet from me, I saw a person sitting on the sand, I walked to the figure, and the more I got closer to them, the more reconizedable they were. It was Louis. 

And as he knew who it was, he turned his head to me. "Oh! Hey, Harry! Good morning!" He said with a big smile. 

I sat down next to him. "Mornin', Lou. How'd you sleep?" 

"Cool, actually. And you?" 

"Good... I guess." I hesitated.

"You guess?! Ha, I can see why, though. You were really drunk last night, I think you were drunker than Zayn, and he was super drunk, too. To the point were he couldn't stand!" He joked.

"I was.. drunk?!" 

"Yeah."

"B-But, I never get drunk, I don't even drink!" I trembled.

"Well, you did last night. And you got drunk after like, two or three shots!" He joked again.

"W-What happened last night?" 

"You.. You don't remember?" Louis speculated. I shake my head 'No.'

"Well.. What's one thing you do remember?" 

I cleared my throat. "Well, I remember packing up, leaving the camp, arriving here, setting up the site, and I think someone passed me a drink, and the BOOM! I woke up in the tent." 

"You hung over?" Louis got closer to me and squinted his eyes at me. I made a 'What are you doing face?' to him, as I backed my head away.

"I-I guess so?"

Louis continued to squint his eyes at me, he started to back away slowly. "Anyway," he changed the subject. "Let's go and wake everybody up, it's like, 11 in the morning." 

"Got it!" 

┌flashback, a few hours earlier┘

"Louis said to meet at Calum's cabin at 5. But I don't see anyone here yet." I looked at my watch, '5 o'clock' it said.

"Hey, Harry!" 

I turned around to the familiar voice. "Oh, hey Liam!" I smiled politely. 

"You waitin' for Calum, too, huh?" 

"Yeah. Louis said 5. So, I'm here," I said awkwardly. 

Liam made face. "C'mon, I think I know where they are!" Liam grabbed my wrist and started to speed walk. 

He took me to a cabin, which I assume, is Calum's. He went around it, and there, were Ed, Gigi, Louis, Ashton, Luke, Michael, Eleanor, Niall, Calum, and Zayn, all talking. 

We caught Ashton's eye. "Oh, they're here, guys!" He cheered. 

"God damn, you two. We've been waiting for like, 20 minutes." I was about to you," Eleanor said in a exaggerated manner. 

"Tch, don't be so exaggerated, El," Louis said, placing his arm around her shoulder — Are they still pretending?

"Ah, you're right. Sorry for being so 'exaggerated'," she made quote marks with her fingers. 

God, she's worst when she's with other people, like Louis. It's obvious she's trying to me jealous. Which, obviously, isn't working for me. I'm not that stupid.

"What took you both so long to get here?" Luke probed. 

"Ahh, about that," Liam started. "Louis told me to find Harry, and I look all over the camp and couldn't find him. So my first thought that was, 'Hey! Maybe Harry found his way to Calum's cabin.' And when I was walking back, I saw Harry." 

Louis told Liam.. to find me? Was he worried about me? But why?

"Anyway, you all ready to go or what?" Louis yelled, making me jump a bit. 

"Yeah! Lets do it!" Zayn rejoiced. "Lead the way, Lou!" 

"Alright, then!" Louis picked up his backpack from the floor and put it over his shoulder. Louis started to walk towards the woods. I was bit concerned, though. 

I decided to catch up to Louis. "Hey, um, Louis," I asked. 

"Oh, hi, Hazza!" He smiled widely. 

"Why go through the woods, when we could've just gone the same way you went?" I asked. 

Louis laughed a bit. "Hm, because when I saw the beach, I was jumping from roof to roof. And it'll be bad if we all were climbing on each other's backs, and shit." 

"Ah! I understand now. So that's why we're walking there the woods." 

"Hm hm, I'm not tryna get here, ya know?" 

"Do you ever wonder ever, what will happen if we get caught?" I asked.

"Hmm.. I actually didn't.. think about it?" He tilted his head. "Well, maybe what'll happen is that, we'll obviously get kicked from the camp. that's for sure." 

"You've ever been kicked from somewhere?" 

"My school," he smirked. 

"O-Oh.." This is..getting awkward. 

"I'm just kidding, Haz." Louis started laughing. "Oh, man, you should've seen your face, HAHA!" 

"Not funny, Lou." 

"Oh, but it was!" I shook my head.

After many splinters, and near twisted ankles later, we all made it the beach, there were a few stores near by. Niall dropped all his things on the dirt ground and ran to the ocean, taking off his shoes at the same time. A few people did the same thing, I just stood there with Louis, admiring the view ahead. 

"I don't remember the last I've been the beach," I sighed.

"Really? I just went the other day!" Louis beamed. What a stupid joke.

"Ha ha, very funny, Lou," I rolled my eyes, shoving his arm. Louis chuckled a bit. 

"C'mon you lover birds, get in the water!" Luke shouted in the distance, as he splashed water with Michael. 

I shrugged my shoulders at Louis, drop my backpack on the ground, and ran to the ocean, meeting up with Luke, Michael, and Liam.

I saw Louis walk up to Zayn, Louis pointed to one of the buildings to their left, Zayn looked to his left and nodded his head. Zayn ran off in the distance, leaving Louis on the sand by himself. 

I walked over to Louis. "Hey, where did Zayn go?" 

"Oh, he went to a store to get some things for later on. Don't worry about him, Haz." 

"I thought he ditched or something," I smiled. 

"Hey, Louis!" Calum yelled out. 

Louis turned around. "What's up, Cal?" 

"Um, so, we all brought tents so that we can stay the night here. Do we set them up already?" 

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Go ahead, I'll help you out." Louis walked around to an empty, clean part of the sand, and started to assemble the tents, reading the instructions. There were only two tents, so that meant that, half of the people will be sharing tents. Not excited for that. 

-

After hours of struggling with building the stupid tents, we all finally got them holding. The sun was getting low, so we are quickly set up a small fire, laid down a few blankets, and just.. talked.

The conversations were getting dry, so, Eleanor brought something up. 

"You guys wanna play something?" 

"Yeah, sure. I'm down!" Ed spoke.

"What kind of game?" Ashton asked.

"An embarrassing and sexual game of.. Never Have I Ever or Who's Most Likely Too?" 

Aw, shit, I hate games like this. 

Everyone started agreeing, forcing myself to say yes. 

"Z. You got the drinks?" Louis asked.

"Sure do," Zayn opened a medium size cooler, full of different types of liquor bottles, and beers. Zayn grabbed two liquor bottles from the cooler, and opened them. Everyone else had been drinking lightly, no one was tipsy yet. 

"Ok, so, how these games are going to work is that, we'll are take turns saying a 'Never Have I Ever' question, and for those who apply to the statement, will have to take a shot. And for the game of 'Who's Most Likely To,' you must say a question, and you count to three, everyone points at a person who they think are most likely to do so. The person who has the maximum number of fingers pointed at them, drinks as many drinks. Deal?" 

"What is this? The first year of high school?" Zayn nagged.

"Ugh, you're bored right? Then lets play the stupid game," Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Ok.. Who's going first?" Niall changed the subject.

"Umm.. Eleanor.. How about you go first?" I hesitated, I wasn't too sure if I was making a mistake.

"Sure, ok!" She smiled. "Never have I ever been walked in on by my parents."

People started laughing, and started pointing at each other. Zayn, Calum, Eleanor, Liam, Gigi, Louis, Ashton, and I, all took a shot. I felt the burning sensation of the liquor go down my throat, I almost threw up, but I eventually got used to it.

"Harry? Your parents walked in on you?" Niall laughed.

"Yes..." I looked down at the sand. Everyone laughed.

"Go, Michael," Eleanor announced.

Michael cleared his throat. "Ok.. Never have I ever had sex on the first date."

We all looked at each other, and started laughing. Louis, Gigi, Luke, Ashton, and Zayn all took a shot. 

"Really? You guys are gross," Niall joked.

"Oh, you shut the fuck up, Niall. You're a fucking virgin!" Zayn snapped.

"I-I am not.." Niall looked away, Niall then stared at me. 

"What?" I whispered. 

"Tell them that I'm not a virgin," he pleaded, whispering back.

"But you are?" Niall ignored my question.

"Ok, fine then," I mumbled to myself.

"Louis, your turn!" Ashton said.

"Ok! Never have I ever fantasized about somebody in this circle," he raised his eyebrows, as he held up his drink.

Gigi, Eleanor, Zayn, Niall, Louis, and I, all took a shot, I was already feeling tipsy. Next it was Zayn's turn... Oh no.

"I have good one. Never have I ever cheated on someone," he laughed. He was already drunk, great. Zayn, himself, took a shot, then Louis, Eleanor, Ed, Ashton, and I. 

Yes, yes. I admit, I cheated on Zayn.. But this was when he cheated on me first, so I'm not the bad guy here..

"Woooah, Harry, you cheated before?" Calum mocked. 

"Y-Yes... Just to see if they'll do anything about it.." 

"And.. Did they?" Calum raised his eyebrow. 

"No.. They didn't care." 

"Harry!" Ed said, as he handed me a red cup, which I was assuming had some type of liquor in it. "Drink this, buddy. You'll feel better after you drink this!" 

I grabbed the cup, and looked inside of it. It was purple, it smelled like cough medicine, and grape. Without knowing, I drank it, and spat it on the sand. 

"What is this?" I gagged.

"Lean? What did you think is was?" Zayn huffed.

-

After a few rounds of 'Never Have I Ever and Who's Most Likely Too,' Zayn and Gigi walked off to make out somewhere in the woods. I smelled weed coming from somewhere, I looked a head of me, and saw Louis with Michael, Liam, and Ashton, all smoking together. Surprisingly, I was only drunk, very drunk, to the point where Niall had to look out for me.

I was around Niall, Eleanor, Ed, Luke, and Calum. Niall went to the store, a while back, a got marshmallows and started burning them over the fire, like a child.

Niall looked at me. "Want one?" 

"Sure, why not," I gave in. Niall nodded, and started to a burnt marshmallow for me. 

"Do you want it brown or burnt?" 

"Burnt please. People who do their marshmallows brown, there is something wrong with you..."

Niall gave me the burnt marshmallow. "Enjoy," he smiled. 

I grabbed it with shaky hands. "Thank you, Nail," I said drunkenly. 

Niall laughed. "It's- Its Niall, but you're welcome." 

I stood up from where I was sitting, and started to walk to where Louis was. When I came up to him, I grabbed his wrist and tugged him away from his little circle. 

"Be careful with him, Louis. Don't break him," Liam laughed. 

I rolled my eyes, and continued walking away. I kept looking back, to see if anyone was looking. I stopped by a tree, slammed him on the tree, placing my head on his chest.

"Ow. Hey, you ok?" Louis tilted his head. "Harry?" He asked again.

But before he can say anything, I slammed my lips to his, Louis removed his lips from mine. 

"Hey, w-wait, Harry.. N-Not here.."

"They say that drunk thoughts are sober thoughts, right? Well.. I'm doing the opposite, my drunk actions are sober actions," I put my lips to his again, sliding in my tongue.

Louis wasn't thinking straight either, I felt his hands ran across my stomach, pulling my shirt up over my head. Our bodies were close to each other, so I felt his dick grow as I placed my hand on it, still kissing.

"In this sort of place, Harry? You sure?" 

"Yes... Very sure. We can't stop now."


	7. Shhh.. Not so Loud

!smut!  
-

Louis wasn't thinking straight, I felt his hands ran across my stomach, pulling my shirt up over my head. Our bodies were close to each other, I felt his dick grow as I placed my hand on it, still kissing.

"In this sort of place, Harry? You sure?" 

"Yes... Very sure. We can't stop now."

Our bodies were facing away from the beach, I bended my knees, my fingers touching the elastic of his sweatpants. Breathing heavily, I pulled his pants down to his knees, the cold air hitting his knees, making him shiver. I grabbed his hard dick with left hand, jerking it off. Louis grabbed my hair with his hands, tilting his head back, 

"Just do it already," he pleaded. I looked up at him, licked the pre cum off the tip, opened my mouth and started to suck his dick, he pulled on my hair, and pushed my head forward down his dick, making me tear up a bit.

I started moving my head faster, wrapping my tongue around it, making a few grunts leave Louis' mouth. 

"Fuck." He whispered. "I'm gonna-"

I removed his cock from my mouth, as his cum shot out from his dick, landing on my face. 

"Oh, shit. Sorry," Louis apologized, as he cleaned off the rest of his cum with his sleeve. 

"It's fine, haha," I laughed.

┌flashback over┘

After waking up everyone, which some refused to get up, Louis dragged a few out of bed. I entered to where Niall was sleeping, because he was the last one still sleeping, I ducked down to his level and tapped his back slightly. 

"Niall?" I tapped his shoulder.

"Hmm.. No," Niall grumbled, moving his back to the other side, now facing away from me. 

I sighed and tapped his shoulder again, shaking him. "God, you are one heavy sleeper, Niall," I mumbled to myself. I leaned down to his ear, "Niall? You want some food?" I whispered. 

And then, Niall woke up in a shock, as if he just woke up from a nightmare, his face had red marks on them, dry drool, and hair that was stuck to his forehead. And I was guessing he slept good. 

"Morning, Niall!" I smiled.

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes.

"You want food?" 

"What kind?" He said still have asleep.

"Don't know. But I'm sure you'll like!" I gave him a sheepish smile, I stood back up again, removing the blankets from Niall's body.

Niall hissed, tugging the blankets back on his body. "NOOOOO!! Haz, it's cold!!" He whines.

"Geez," I rolled my eyes at him. "Get up!" I slapped his back.

"Hmm.. FINE!" He removed the blankets from his body. 

"Thank you. Now, get dressed, no one wants to see your underwear, ok?" 

"Aww, why? I know that you like to see me in them."

I looked away from him. "Just get dress, please!" As I was about to leave the tent that Niall was he in, he spoke up again.

"Oh, and, try to avoid Eleanor today. You guys were really loud last night, to the point that we all noticed Louis railing you behind a tree or something." 

"I.. I'm sorry?" I questioned, because me being a light-weight, I couldn't remember anything that happened after that stupid game of.. What was it again? Never Have I Ever?

"Yeeah, Louis and you fucked. How could you not remember that? Even Zayn remembers, and he was drunk drunk. Loud mother fuckers, man," Niall laughed a bit.

"Ah... T-Thank you.. for telling me that.. Even though I really didn't have to know about the part that Louis and I had sex, but thank you.. I guess," I hesitated, not really sure what to say next. I walked out of the tent, leaving Niall to finish changing.

I sighed as I walked to where Louis is standing. 

"Louis!!" I yelled to get his attention. He turned around with a smile. 

"Did you wake up Niall?" 

"Yeah, he's getting changed right now," I stood there with Louis, awkwardly, not knowing what to say. 

Louis' eyebrows pushed together, making him do a confused looking face. "Everything ok, Harry?" 

I scratched my head. "Uhh, yeah. All good!" 

Louis walked closer to me. "Did Niall tell you what happened last night?" He whispered.

"No..." I looked away. 

"He did, didn't he!?" 

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

Louis chuckled a bit. "Hmm, alright then," Louis placed his hand my shoulder, "Just so you know, I had a pretty fun time last night," he winked and walked away, leaving me with my mouth agape.

— what was that just now?

┌flashback, again┘

Louis placed soft kisses on my neck, sucking and biting, breathing heavily. He ran his hands up my shirt, as my hands were placed on a tree in front of me, trying not to lose my balance. The feeling of his hard dick against my shorts maybe me have chills throughout my body.

With his other hand, going down my shorts, reaching to my cock. He swiftly grabbed hold of it, slowly pumping it in a good motion. His hands, pinching my sensitive nipple, I quickly covered my mouth, to prevent me from moaning out.

"Mmh," I moaned on my mouth, I felt his hand stopped, as he removed his hands, his fingers covered with cum.

"You already came? All I did was touch your dick," Louis smirked against my ear, still whispering. I slowly felt his hands on my arse, squeezing it tightly, as one finger entered the hole.

"Fuck, you're wet.." He entered in another finger.

"Shit," I moaned quietly, as he moved his fingers in and out of me, curling it.

"My fingers fit nice inside. Did you touch yourself already?" He said seductively, nearly questioning me. I nodded as I bit my lip to prevent me from moaning, looking at him with glossy eyes.

"Good boy... You just couldn't stop thinking about me, huh?" He praised, kissing the back of my neck, and moving his fingers faster.

He removed his fingers, pushing my chest against the tree. He pulled my shorts down to my knees, he bended down, spreading my ass apart to get a good look at my wet hole. I then felt his tongue brush against my sensitive hole, slowly entering it.

"Ah~!" I moaned again, feeling his tongue around my walls. He stood up, positioning the tip near my hole. And without warning, he grabbed on to my hips, pulling back onto his cock.

"Fuck," Louis groaned, as he held himself in me, not moving. Louis chuckled, "Heh, even though you touched yourself, you're still pretty tight."

"Ahh, Louis!" I moaned.

"Shh.. Don't be so loud, love.." He whispered in my ear, a word tired escaping my mouth but only a small moan left. He quickly grabbed hold to my waists, pulling me back again. One of Louis' hands slowly crawled its way to my stomach, one of his fingers touching my sensitive cock. I grabbed his hand, placing it on there, moving it up and down.

"Louis, I'm gonna-"

"You're not cum into I say so.. Ok?" I nodded, releasing my hand from his.  
"Good," he continued. He grabbed my waist, pulling one of my legs up to his waist, as my back was on the tree. Feel the tip positioned near my hole, my hands squeezing his shoulders.

He thrusted forward into me, hitting my g-spot, as tears fell down my face from not moaning. I looked down at his cock, watching it slowly go in and out of me.

"It's ok, Harry," he grabbed my face, forcing me to look up and him. "I got you." He moved his hips into me faster, hitting that same spot again. And without thinking, a very loud moan escaped out of my mouth, causing Louis to cover my mouth with his hand.

"What did I tell you? I told you to be a good boy for me, and don't make a sound, ok?" His voice was near degrading and soft —Oh shit, could I be developing a degrading kink?? (I have one too, don't worry😩) Louis removed his hand from my mouth, as a string of salvia left with his hand.

"I'll be a good boy for you, Louis," I begged.

"Call me daddy, ok?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes....daddy."

"Good, that's what I like to hear.."

-

finished.

ty <3 xo


End file.
